Email
by VongolaXII
Summary: Although Daemon and Mukuro are no longer together, Daemon is still faithful in sending his ex-lover emails. AU Dae69


**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

**Claim : I own the story plot. End of story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Another Dae69 fic from me. Don't you just love this pairing? *troll* I'm kidding. Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>3 January.<strong>

Subject : Hello

To : mukuroillusionist

From : daemonspade69

This is our first email after I went to Italy right? It might be weird that I'm the one who asked this. How are you? Do take care. I miss you.

Daemon.

* * *

><p><strong>10 January.<strong>

Subject : Random

To : mukuroillusionist

From : daemonspade69

Reply to your pass email. Its nice that you and Chrome had made up. Don't fight anymore, right? I'm fine here, just for your information.

Italy is great. Their food and landscape are beautiful. But not as beautiful as you. I miss you. Take care.

Daemon.

* * *

><p><strong>19 January.<strong>

Subject : What happened?

To : mukuroillusionist

From : daemonspade69

I have been waiting for a week. You still hadn't reply. Are you okay? I guess you're busy with Chrome? I knew we broke up, but I'm still a human afterall.

I miss you, reply me soon.

Daemon.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Febuary<strong>

Subject : About you

To : mukuroillusionist

From : daemonspade69

I'm writting this 3 am in the morning, but I guess it's worth it because you will be reading it. You told me about your fight with Chrome. What happened? And I don't think it will be a great idea to make Chrome jealous by dating that skylark. *smiles*

Yes, I'm fine here, thank you. Your emails are my strength to continue bearing life in Italy without you. I miss you, take care.

Daemon.

* * *

><p><strong>14 Febuary.<strong>

Subject : Happy Valentines

To : mukuroillusionist

From : daemonspade69

Happy Valentines, my dear Rokudo. Did you have a sweet valentine with Chrome?

I miss you.

Daemon.

* * *

><p><strong>8 May.<strong>

Subject : Bad News

To : mukuroillusionist

From : daemonspade69

That brunette was admitted to the hospital due to high fever. Won't be able to reply you but I shall try. Take care, I miss you. Do you?

Daemon.

* * *

><p><strong>29 August.<strong>

Subject : Random

To : mukuroillusionist

From : daemonspade69

I will be flying back tomorrow. Maybe I will reach the airport at 12 in the afternoon, Japan time. Will you be waiting at the airport? I'm looking foward to it.

I switched schedule with Asari so that I can fly back and see you. I miss you. Bring Chrome together, and we'll have lunch in your favourite cafe. I miss you. Take care till I'm back there.

Daemon.

* * *

><p>Mukuro stared at the email. So Daemon will be back tomorrow. Mukuro grip his hand and felt something hard on his fingers. He look down and saw the ring. The ring that he and Daemon each had one. Mukuro smirked a little.<p>

He was going to give the man a suprise.

* * *

><p><strong>30 August, 8.00am.<strong>

The next day, Mukuro got up and check his email. 1 mail. It was sent at 3 am. He smiled. It must be Daemon. He clicked _open_ and it turns out not.

* * *

><p>Subject : Emergency<p>

From : giottovongolaprimo

To : mukuroillusionist

Mukuro Rokudo. Please come to Italy now. Daemon's flight crashed due to excessive heat. He is now in the Italy Hospital. His condition is not stable. I know it might take a few hours to reach here, but please try.

Vongola Primo.

* * *

><p>Mukuro blinked. Another mail came in.<p>

* * *

><p>Subject : Too late<p>

From : giottovongolaprimo

To : mukuroillusionist

I'm sorry, Mukuro. You came too late. Daemon is no longer breathing. But I have his message for you : Rokudo, fulfill my last wish. Take care of Chrome. You didn't knew the pain of losing someone but I do. I miss you. And I love you.

If you want to attend the funeral, please do. I'll send you another email for the address.

Vongola Primo.

* * *

><p>Mukuro stared. Dead? Daemon is <em>dead<em>? He's dead? Mukuro fell hot liquid streaming down.

_Rokudo, though distant will be our enemy but my love for you shall not change._

Mukuro closed his eyes. Daemon's voice started ringing in his head. His tears fell.

_I miss you._

_I miss you._

"I miss you, Daemon Spade." The words flow out of Mukuro's lips. He missed Daemon. _He do_ and always will.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhh, not angsty enough? I tried! .<strong>


End file.
